Dark Paradise CANCELLED
by teeheeFML
Summary: Reality came into Laney's life. Corey asks a girl out and now they're dating. Kin & Kon supports them while Laney and Jasmin,Laney's best female friend, hates it. Laney faces jealousy, depression and suicidal thoughts as they're together. But now she's wondering, is Corey really worth it? *This is before they form a band and they're all in 6th grade. {IS NOW CANCELLED}
1. Chapter 1

**Haiii, new story...yey. Anyways, I'll try to work on both of them. Hopefully Thanksgiving Break I shall work on both of them and upload 2 chapters of each story. I know this isn't going to get a lot of readers but this theme of story has been on my mind for weeks! I need to release it! Okay, NOTHING BELONGS TO ME, GROJBAND, SONGS OR ANYTHING EXCEPT PLOT LINE! Okay so this is when they're in 6****th**** grade please don't ask why I chose this grade. Okay bye.**

_Introductions~_

September 16, the day where my dreams shattered. When Laney Penn's {Me} life became full of hatred, drama and depression.

It all started at lunch, when me and my best friend, Jasmin, went to the same corner of _'our'_ table. Every 6th and 5th grader knew this was our table, like it was a rule to not come over here except if your my or Jasmin's friend.

Jasmin is my best friend since 5th grade, we met each other in 4th grade, it was Jasmin's 2nd year here in Peaceville Elementary School when we first met. Mr. Hurst, our mean yet fun 4th grade teacher, made us sit next to each. We goofed around with her crush, Dustin, and his hilarious cousin, Mike. It was hard for us to say goodbye when we had to move to new seats, which was really sad since we've grown close.

Jasmin moved next to her old best friend, well actually didn't sit next to her but she sat close to her. I sat with my old best friend as well, Kaitlin. Corey, my bestest guy friend since kindergarten, sat at Jasmin's table while Kin and Kon, also best friends with me and Core since kindergarten, sat with me and Kaitlyn.

I felt bad for Jasmin because Shawn, a guy who has a crush on her, sat next to her. Dustin, who wasn't far from them, sat with 2 obnoxious girls alone. Luckily for Jasmin, Core, Mike and another funny guy named Isaac sat at her table. Too bad there was a snobby girl who also sat there.

Anyway, 4th grade past and so we go into 5th grade. Everything changed, I was best friends with Jasmin, there were rumors about Corey having a crush on me _I doubt that he'll like me,_ he had a crush on Kaitlin, they dated about 2 times, Dustin had a crush on another girl named Jennifer. What else? Oh, and of course a new girl named Angelica comes in and takes Corey away..._sorta_.

I find him staring at her, he admitted he had a crush on her. Too bad she had a boyfriend, but they broke up in April. Simon, Corey's other best friend, began to hang out with me and Jasmin and Corey with Kin and Kon.

So we past 5th grade history and now the actual drama comes, 6th grade. The first week or 2 of school wasn't bad, it was perfect. I got to see Jasmin, Corey, Kin, Kon and Simon and other friends. I forgot to mention Corey has a twin named Jake, they were fraternal twins. Jasmin got to sit next to Jake and I sat next to a guy named Elijah. He was cool, probably had a crush on me,but he moved away and now there's a weird kid named Will _**William actually**_.

Jasmin sat next to him for a week and moved back to her old spot, next to Jake. Jasmin had to move away from him since they kept on chatting, so Mrs. Savage, our teacher, moved her next to Will and made a girl named Kassandra,who was a loud yet nice girl, sit next to Jake. From what I heard from Jasmin, he put glue on their desk and kept on writing his signature on her planner.

Now I was stuck with him...alone. Corey, Kin and Kon were in Mr. Hamilton's class like always...being in the same classrooms.

What else do I have to introduce? Right...I have a sister named Andrea, 13 years old. She can be annoying sometimes. I never had any pets, just goldfishes. I have a cousin who's in the Navy, I haven't seen him in 3 years.

Pretty much it...

Okay so it all began on September 16. I thought it will be a great day as always,but I was terribly wrong. Jasmin and I sat our table as always, with Corey, Kin, Kon, Mike and friends of theirs. Jasmin's old best friend who I actually didn't introduced, Alexis, sat next to Jasmin. It was very loud at our area.

People stare at us, we get in trouble because of the noise level and food is sometimes thrown. So came recess and we were of course the last table to be dismissed. Jasmin and I put our lunch bags inside our backpacks and we walk out to the grass, where we always go to discuss about certain things.

Before we were in the field of grass, Core, Kin and Kon came over to us. Core was very happy than usual and Kin and Kon were practically squealing like little girls. "Do you guys know what happened today?'' Kon asked.

Jasmin and I shook our heads. "Corey asked Angelica out and now they're dating!'' Kin finished for Kon.

My heart broke, it shattered. Jasmin looks at me and she is very surprised. "Oh here comes Angelica! Gotta go bye!'' Core shouted to us as he left to Angelica with Kin and Kon.

"Laney?'' Jasmin whispered. "It hurts Jasmin, it hurts,'' It pains me to know he doesn't like me.

"Do you want to talk about it?'' "No..." "Oh...okay."

I wanted to break down, right there. Ever since they started dating, Core didn't hang out with us, he didn't sit at lunch with us like he normally does. Angelica looks like a model, she had perfect, wavy black hair and had tan skin. Her eyes were chocolate brown and she had pink lips. To me, she was a rat. She was ugly with an ugly heart.

Jasmin agreed with me. Now whenever Corey and Simon hangs out with us, she pops out of nowhere and drags them away from us.

I remember there was a time when we smile at Core and Simon. Kin and Kon were always in classrooms because of the lack of work they did in class. On a Tuesday, when we always go inside the cafeteria for chorus, Core had to talk to some friends and Simon were with me and Jasmin.

I catch him glancing at Jasmin or see him stare at her to see if she was laughing at his jokes. "Give me that!'' I watch as Jasmin takes a mini Frisbee from Simon's jacket. The only thing weird about his jack was it had inside pockets, and that's where the little Frisbee was placed.

"Hah, nope,'' She rushes to the nearby girl's bathroom and hides there for a minute. "I'll go get her,'' I sigh and walk inside the bathroom. I hear my friend squeal and placed a mouth over her mouth. "Sorry,'' She mouths to me and goes outside, probably to Simon. Instead of walking with her, I stay inside and look at myself in the mirror.

"_Ugly_,'' I thought to myself and slowly return to my friends. I see Jasmin and Simon talking to each other. I roll my eyes and see Corey coming. My heart started beating fast, like always. I bit my lip and speed-walk towards Jasmin.

She eyes me, like she wanted to tell me something. She was giving me this look like _I have to tell you something that's important!_ I ignore it and before recess was over, I catch Corey staring at me or I think he's staring at me.

When we walk back to our classrooms when recess was over. "He held my hand, he touched it and held it,'' Jasmin whispered and her hand goes through her black bangs that covered her brown eyes.

"What?'' I put a locket of my hair behind my ear.

"Simon, he held my hand. My hand was inside his inside-jacket pocket thingy because I was giving him back his Frisbee and he places his hand over the pocket where my hand was and he held it-''

"He likes you Jasmin.''

"No he doesn't.''

"Yes he does."

"Okay let's say he does have a crush, what do I do?'' "I have no idea, but at least somebody likes you instead of Dustin and probably Jake or Mike.'' I reply as she starts playing with her fingers. It was obvious that Dustin likes her or liked her, Jake was much happier with Jasmin and Mike was being too friendly with her.

_What about Corey? _

Corey and Jasmin are like siblings, they can have deep conversations, they can argue and sometimes wrestle with each other. But that was in the past, they are practically like strangers right now. No laughing with each other or at each other, no smiling, no eye contact, _nothing_.

School's over, Jasmin leaves and I wait here, inside the school, waiting for my dad to pick me up.

Days passed, nothing new. I remember something happened between me and Angelica. It was after school, I was waiting for my dad again to pick me up. "Hey Lanes,'' Core waves at me. "Hi Core,'' I respond, weakly. He places his backpack not far from my hot pink one. I don't really remember what happened, but we were laughing _together_. When Core had to go, I wave to him goodbye. Angelica, who is always by his side, came walking to me.

"Stay away from him okay? _**He's my man**_, _**not yours**_,'' She says harshly then leaves with her little sister, Sophia. _He's not yours, he's not a pet! _I wanted to say those words to her and slap her. My dad picks me up when I was still in shock with what Angelica, Corey's own girlfriend, said to me. _That was the day, when everything began to fall apart. Hell has broke loose._


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I didn't really ask for any OCs, but I'll put your OC if I can. I'm only going to accept 3 more OCs, but they won't make a big part of the story. Just some parts they will appear. NOTHING BELONGS TO ME! **

_Just The Beginning~_

_Jasmin's P.O.V._

"This is why we're always late to school Jasmin! Because of you taking a long time showering and taking your time!'' My little sister complains as her hair was getting brushed by our mom.

"Well at least I wash my hair properly and brush my teeth,'' I mumble and leave the room. I put on my black Converse and put on my black glasses. "Hurry up Mom!'' I hear as Daphne, my little sister who is obsessed with One Direction (She doesn't know anything about them) and greedy and annoying, yell at our mom as she goes inside the bathroom.

"Hey don't rush me!'' My mom says in Spanish. I grab my lunch bag and put on my favorite sweater. It was October 21st, the day when Red Ribbon week begins. Red Ribbon week is a week of showing our spirit for school and making posters of 'Don't Do Drugs'. Today was_ Pajama Day_, which of course Daphne is doing. She was wearing a white shirt of Hello Kitty with Hello Kitty pants. I decided not to do it because today was P.E. day.

My mom finally comes out of the bathroom and Daphne rushes us to the car. It was 8:10 when we went inside the car, we only had 17 minutes or the first bell will ring. We live pretty far from Peaceville Elementary School, 15 minutes away from it. "Jasmin? Where's the bacon I made for you?'' My mom asks as she is passing by a Liquor Store. "You made bacon for me?'' I blurt out. "You forgot it at home?! Jasmin, how are you going to live throughout your life-'' That's when I begin to not listen to my mom, mostly because I didn't understand her.

We begin to approach Peaceville Elementary School, I sigh and grab my backpack. I place it on my lap and begin to wait for my mom to park. "Okay, you girls be good at school. Bye, I love you,'' My mom sighed and puts the radio down. Daphne, who was in the front seat, quickly gets out of the car with me following her. "Bye,'' I say loud enough for my mom to hear. "Bye mom, I love you!" Daphne shouts as she closes the door. I do the same and we begin to walk towards the gate of the school.

The first bell rings, I ignore it but Daphne gasps and rushes inside the school. I speed-walk to my classroom, dropping off my backpack with the other backpacks, and rush to my line. I see Laney, in her pajamas, same with 25 people, including Jake (There's about 32 kids in their classroom). "You're boring,'' Laney commented on my 'pajamas'. "Today we have P.E. and I'm not going to sweat in pj's,'' I stated as I wait for the final bell to ring. "Still-''

The final bell rings and we go in line order. I was behind a girl named Diamond, Diamond Montoya. She had dark skin, wears a pony tail. She wears 2 diamond bracelets and apple bottom sunglasses, which wasn't allowed in school. Mrs. Savage told her numerous times to take the sunglasses off or she will be sent to another room. Sometimes she'll take them off, sometimes she won't and gets kicked out of class with extra work to do. Mrs. Savage didn't mind neither did Diamond, it seems like it's an everyday thing.

I watch Laney, who was in front of me, as she laughs with other friends and Jake. I gotta admit,_ I like Jake and Simon._ I already told Laney about it, she practically squealed as I told her that I wanted to hug Jake and that I like Simon. She thought it was perfect, that Simon and I were going to date soon. She said the same thing with me and Dustin, yet we're still friends.

Jake was waay nicer and funnier than Corey. Jake was smarter and had common sense. Jake has light brown hair that's a bit messy. He has pale skin and birthmarks which I think are cute. Simon has black glasses like me, he has light brown hair as well, not as light as Jake. Pale skin and has an adorable laugh or giggle.

"Good Morning everyone!'' greets a male teacher. A faint 'Good Morning' comes from everyone except a few, like me. "I have a wonderful student from my class named Kevin and he's going to do the Pledge of Allegiance,'' He announces and hands the microphone to a 4th grader.

"Put your right hand over your heart. Now ready and begin,'' The 4th grader whispers into the mic. We do the morning pledge and so went on the day. Language Arts was boring as usual, Diamond was sent to another classroom again, and of course, Jake moves to a different spot. I felt really lonely and sorta missed him by my side as a girl puts her books into the desk that was once belonged to Jake. The girl who sits next to me, Ariana, took up two-thirds of the desk, not bothering to leave any room for my text books on the desk.

Recess came and past, nothing new. Corey was with his girlfriend, Angelica, and Simon was nowhere to be seen. Lunch came, still nothing interest me or Laney. "You know, I think Angelica is making him not spend anytime with us,'' I say as we walk towards the grass after our table was dismissed by a lunch lady. "It pretty much sums up why he hardly says a word to us,'' Laney wonders out loud. Suddenly, a thought hits me.

"Laney? I remember on last Wednesday when you were dismissed because of Advanced Chorus, it was lunch time and I was sitting with Alexis and the boys. I remember that Simon and Corey and Kin and Kon finally came to our table,but the table was half full so they were sat on the second half of the table. Simon and Corey motioned me to come over, which I did, and so I sat there-''

"This is a long story.''

''Shush, don't interrupt me. Anyway, I sat with them, creating the other boys to sit with us. I remember we were all laughing and I had the urge to look at Angelica. I look at her for a second and I see her glaring either at me or at our table. Then I look away and look at her again, and this time she wasn't looking at us.''

Laney stops in her tracks which I did too. She smirks and says,"She is so jealous of us.'' As lunch recess is over, we get an announcement from Mrs. Savage. "We're getting 2 new students on Wednesday. One is a boy and the other is a girl and I expect you to respect them and treat them like family.'' Some people were smiling as others didn't listen.

* * *

The week goes by, it was Sunday. I was eating El Pollo Loco and I was texting Simon as I receive lectures from my parents to get off the phone and eat. I suddenly get a text from Corey as I was eating. "Do you still like Dustin?'' It read. I forgot that I told him I had a crush on him. "Not Really, why?'' I responded and continue eating. "No reason. Do you like Simon?''

I almost spit out my food. Did Laney tell him? Of course not, she's my best friend.

"A little, but according to Laney a lot''

I press send and tried to not put much grease on my phone's screen.

"Because he's my best friend. What would you do if he asked you out?''

I forgot I was texting Simon as I typed my message to Corey.

"IDK why do you ask?''

"No reason.''

"There is a reason, I know there is.''

I get a text from Simon.

"Do you wanna go out?''

* * *

**Cliffhanger? Anyway, Diamond Montoya doesn't belong to me either, she belongs to Grojbandinlove453. My butt hurts and it's a minute from 11 pm. I know for sure this is going to affect my sleep schedule. Also my dad yelled at me to get off my laptop because I was on it for 10 hours so byeeee.**


	3. update

**HEEELLOOOO, I'm going to cancel this story cuz well...I have never paid much attention to it. I don't know, its hard with having 3 stories to update at the same time and trying to plot things out. I will think about it, deleting it or not. Just wanted to say that. M'kay have a wonderful day! c;**

**- teeheeFML**


End file.
